In His Arms Chp 1-8
by GeGe
Summary: Amy is attacked by someone from the teams past. In the aftermath two secerets are revealed.


Title: In His Arms  
Author: GeGe  
Rating: R Violence, Angst, Adult sistuations. Nothing to bad however.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the A-Team. They belong to Stephan J. Cannell  
Comments:Yes. If you like let me know, If you hate you can still let me know.  
Summary: Amy is attacked by someone from the teams past. In the aftermath two secrets are revealed.  
  
IN HIS ARMS  
  
Hannibal Smith, BA Baracus, H.M. Murdock, and Templeton Peck all walked slowly up the steps to Amy Allens Apartment. They were going to say good-bye to Amy. She was leaving to go to Jakarta tomorrow. Amy had told Hannibal yesterday that she had finally made the decision to leave. Amy had taken a long time to make this decision. The four men rode the elevator to the third floor. Murdock turned to BA and said "You wont think less of me if I cry will you big guy." BA looked at him and growled, he was determined to ignore Murdock today. It was going to be hard enough to say good-bye to Amy. Murdock giggled as he saw BA get angry. He loved annoying him. Face turned to Hannibal and said "You going to see Maggie this weekend colonel." Hannibal fidgeted as he said "Uh no she is going out of town this weekend." Face noticed the hesitation and wondered if something was wrong between the two. Face did not see the look of hurt that crossed Hannibals face.   
When they stepped off the elevator Hannibal stopped. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Hannibal had a sixth sense about danger and it was going crazy right now. "What's wrong colonel?" Face asked. "I don't know" Hannibal said pulling his gun. Face, BA, and Murdock looked around and saw nothing. They pulled there guns anyway, the trusted his instincts completely. They walked to the fourth door which was Amys. The door was slightly open. Hannibal told face to cover him as he slowly went inside. Hannibal turned to BA and Murdock and said "Go check the other rooms, we will check the bedroom." The bedroom was down a hall that connected to the living room. When Hannibal and Face entered the bedroom they were shocked by what they saw. Amy was tied to the bed naked, gagged, and bruised badly. Hannibal yelled for BA and Murdock. As BA and Murdock walked into the room they went pale. All Murdock could think to say was "Oh God!."  
  
Chp 2  
  
Hannibal and Face quickly untied Amy from the bed. Murdock went and knelt beside her holding her hand. "Face get a blanket while I check her" Hannibal said. Hannibal was reluctant to touch Amy. He did not want to scare her in case she woke up and did not know where she was. He gently ran his hands down her side. He could feel 4 broken ribs and 2 that were possibly fractured. His anger began to rise as he felt each broken rib. Face returned with a blanket and a first aid kit. He was about to put the blanket over her when her eyes shot open and she began to scream. Murdock tried to restrain her but she scratched him across the cheek. Hannibal grabbed her wrists and said "Amy! Amy! its Hannibal, relax your safe now." Amy kept screaming and fighting for her life. Hannibal got scared when he looked into her eyes and saw nothing but terror.   
Hannibal then realized face was beside him giving Amy a shot of something. She slowly lost consciousness and fell back on the bed. "It was only a small sedative, she will be asleep for about and hour." Murdock regained his composure and wiped the blood from his cheek. "We need to get her to the hospital, I'll. get BA" Hannibal said. BA had gone outside to get the van ready to move Amy. As Murdock was about to leave he noticed the letter on the night stand next to him. Murdock turned pale and went "Colonel look." Hannibal turned and saw Murdock open the letter. "What does it say Captain?"   
I THOUGHT THIS WOULD D GET YOUR ATTENTION  
  
Chp 3  
  
The ride to the hospital was quiet. BA was trying to get to the hospital without going to fast or hitting to many potholes. Murdock was next to Amy in the back of the van. Face was in his usual seat calling the emergency room, letting them know they were coming. Hannibal was trying to figure out how he could have let this happen. He never thought anyone would come after Amy. His anger grew as he thought about who could have done this. Hannibal realized they were at the hospital. He jumped out of the van and ran inside to get a doctor. Hannibal returned with two nurses, a gurney, and a woman doctor named Thompson. BA lifted Amy out of the van and put her on the gurney as Face and Murdock followed behind him. The guys were told to go into a waiting room while Amy was examined. Face was the first to say what they were all thinking. "Who would have done this?" "Yea man Amy hasn't even been with us on the last 2 missions" BA said. Face handed Hannibal a cigar and he said "I don't know BA, but we are going to find out." Hannibal turned to Murdock and said "You are going to have to stay with us a while Murdock. I want all of us together until we find out who did this." Murdock nodded and said "No problem Colonel." They all sat down to wait for the doctor. That was all any of them could do for now.  
  
Chp 4  
  
About an hour later Dr. Thompson finally came out. The guys guickly got up. "How is she?" Hannibal asked. "Well she had 4 broken ribs and bruised Kidneys. She has a concussion, a variety of bruises, and a gash on her head that required stitches." Hannibal finally had to ask "Was she raped Doctor?" The doctor shook her head no and said "I saw no sign that she was raped, but I think there was some type of sexual contact." The men were confused. "What do you mean doc" Murdock asked. The doctor took a breathe and said "I found some bruises and cuts on her inner thighs and on her lower back. Was she naked when you found her?" Hannibal nodded his head yes. "My guess is whoever did this wanted her to think she was going to be raped." Face cursed out loud while Murdock kicked a garbage can down the hall. Hannibal threw his cigar down in disgust and BA punched a hole in the nearest wall. All any of them could think about was how terrified Amy must have been. There anger was immediately replaced by practicality as in the distance they heard the sirens.  
  
Chp 5  
  
Hannibal ran to the hospital entrance just in time to see MP's pulling in. "Its Decker we got to get out of here" Hannibal said. Murdock immediately began to protest "Hannibal we can't leave Amy alone." "Murdock we wont do Amy any good if we are locked in a federal prison. No one will try anything with the military police around." As the team was getting ready to leave Hannibal turned to Dr. Thompson and said "Doc if she wakes up tell her we will be back as soon as we can and to just hang on until then." The doctor nodded as the four men ran down the stairs. They were away from the hospital before Decker even had all of his men in place. As they were driving down the street BA banged his fists on the dashboard of his car and said "We should not have left her man." Hannibal lit a cigar and said "I know BA, but like I said we won't be any good to her if we are in jail. Hannibal quietly hoped whomever did this to Amy would not find her before they could return.   
  
Chp.6   
  
Decker burst into the hospital and ordered his men to seal it off. Dr. Thompson was angry as she walked up to Decker and asked him what he thought he was doing. "Ma'am we received information from the local police department that Amy Allen was admitted to this hospital. She is a known accomplice of the A-Team and we have reports that they were spotted here. I am sealing off this hospital until a thorough search can be made of the building." Suddenly a crash was heard down the hall. Decker and Thompson ran down the hall to find Amy standing in a corner trying to figure out where she was. Her arm was bleeding where she pulled her I.V. out. Decker was shocked when he saw Amy. Memories came flooding back to his mind before he had a chance to stop them. "Where am I?" Amy said in a low voice. Dr. Thompson slowly approached her and said "You are in a hospital, you were attacked. Do you remember?" Amy's eyes glazed over as the adrenaline wore off and pain shot through her entire body. Thompson helped Amy back to the bed as she pulled the covers over her. "Where's Hannibal?" Amy asked in a low child like voice. Decker's heart broke for her. Decker walked over to the doctor and asked her "What happened?" Dr. Thompson looked at him and said "She was attacked in her apartment." Decker walked over to Amy and stood by her bed. He was remembering his younger sister.  
  
Chp 7  
  
Decker gently ran his hands through Amy's hair. In his mind he was remembering his younger sister Kelly. Two years ago she was beaten and raped while she went out for a late night run. He was unable to get leave for 2 days. Kelly had tried to kill herself two hours before he arrived at her apartment. Decker knew she was just to fragile a person to handle the rape alone. He had told himself over and over that it was not his fault. Some people were just like that. He told himself that but he never really believed it. Decker carried tremendous guilt over his sisters rape and suicide attempt. If only he had gotten there sooner. Even now Kelly had just been released from another psychiatric institute. He would not allow Amy to go through what Kelly went through. If he could help her he was going to. He turned to Dr. Thompson and said "Doctor you heard the A-Team say they were heading out of town." Thompson looked confused and was about to protest when she noticed Decker staring at Amy. There was a look of compassion and sadness in his eyes. She knew what he was trying to do. All she said was a quiet yes while she smiled to herself. Decker smiled to himself knowing he was doing the right thing. He would let the A-Team win this time. There capture was not worth her life.   
  
  
Chp 8  
  
Two hours later Hannibal and the guys returned to the hospital. They were suprised not to see any MP's around. They went through the employees entrance and found Dr. Thompson. "Where are the MP's, I have only seen one man around" said Face. The doctor smiled and handed a note to Hannibal. The note said This time I let you win smith Decker. "Well I'll be damned, Decker has a conscious after all" Hannibal muttered. Hannibal put the note in his pocket. He knew they had only been given a temporary reprieve. "O.K. doc we have to get Amy out of here." Murdock stepped up and asked "Hannibal may I see Amy first?" Everyone knew Murdock was closest to Amy but there was something in his voice that was different. Dr. Thompson looked at Murdock and said "I think she would like to see all of you." "I know doctor, but I don't want her to feel overwhelmed too soon." The fact that Murdock seemed intent on seeing Amy first was not lost on Hannibal, Face, or BA. "all right Captain if you think it would be best you should go see her first." Hannibal said. Murdock nodded and ran towards Amy's room. Hannibal was left wondering what was going on between the two of them. 


End file.
